Rise of Solstice
by The Hawk Moth
Summary: Yes! Here it is, the second story in the Human In Equestria series. I hope you enjoy it. Yet another tale of my misfortune in Equestria, huh? Okay, how about when my life changed forever? When I became one with Equestria, The day I found out that good things come in curses.
1. Happy Birthday

_Second story of the Human In Equestria series! Yay!_

_**Rise of Solstice**_

_**Chapter 1 - Happy Birthday**_

* * *

It had been a year since I found myself in Ponyville , the noises I heard at night stopped interrupting my sleep anymore, maybe it's because I've grown accustomed to those noises that many find annoying. Honestly, I've begun to enjoy Equestria, just one problem . . . you see everything - my world - changed one day, and it started on my birthday.

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_2:19 PM_

_Educate St._

It was a normal day I was doing my usual thing as Diamond Tiara's foalsitter. Much like when I started, we only had a love-hate relationship between each other. I looked down at her, she had done wrong. "Diamond, what you did was wrong, the only reason I came pick you up was that Rich was too busy," I said walking by the dirt roads. Finally, her bullying was taken too far to the Cutie Mark Crusaders, the only three fillies of which don't know their talent in Ponyville. "You deserved what you got. It was your fault after all."

Diamond's jaw dropped like she saw something startling. "It was _not _my fault, those whiny-baby blank flanks are to blame!" she defended herself, not wanting to get in as much trouble as she was in already.

"Diamond, you provoked them, you showed them weakness, they realize now that you can't hurt them, and I respect them for that, they realized their true power," I saw her head turn down to the ground. She was taken out of school for the day, as well as tomorrow, and so were the Cutie Mark Crusaders. "Diamond, they may have teased you for something as petty as Silver Spoon leaving, but that doesn't give you the right to punch any of the three. You deserved to get hit back, you hit one of them, so they hit you." My logic was sound to me, but to her it was nothing more than gibberish to her ears.

"You're supposed to be my foalsitter, not my bucking father!" she growled, she was still angry, and I couldn't blame her, it wasn't right what the Cutie Mark Crusaders said to her. I admitted that, but for Diamond to fight them, she's forgot one thing, Sweetie Belle had recently learned magic, Scootaloo had strength as did Apple Bloom.

"Diamond, please, there is no need for language like that. You're still just angry, I get that, but please no fighting," I was called to get Diamond Tiara by not Rich, but by Cherilee she called and informed me the situation, I've still yet to tell Rich about this, though I put it in her mind that I had. "Look, I'll tell you this, anger is just emotion, you need to use that to do something constructive. I don't know what you could do, but find something."

I wanted Diamond to live a normal life as a filly of her age, but becoming the school bully wasn't what I had thought she would become, but she did and always has been to this day she is still a bit of a bully. But I pay no mind to it.

But enough of the sad "Diamond's the victim" story, you want to hear how my world view was changed forever. Well, like I said, it started on my birthday.

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_2:30 PM_

_Haystreet, my house_

I took Diamond to my house, given its now fully furnished and how her father is still yet to come home. I opened my door to the house and found myself walking blindly to the switch which is a little ways away from the door. I turned on the lights and of course, given the day being my birthday, the entire town jumped out and yelled the same words: "surprise!"

I wasn't shocked but I did jump back just out of a sudden shout of a word from many voices. Pinkie jumped out of the crowd who suddenly burst into talking amongst each other. "Wereyasuprisedhawereyawereyawereya?!" Pinkie laughed and jumped about. I just walked around her, not much else to do really at the party other than mingle with the guests, in their minds I was older, much older. their banner said: "Happy 55th Birthday". I later told them of their mistake and told them I'm only fifteen in my years. To them I acted older than I was. I didn't care one way or another, the rules in Equestria are linnet, however, there are extra rules that only apply to me. But, those extra rules I can bide by if meant I could continue on living.

I sighed and looked back to the bouncing pink mare who smiled widely. "Yes, Pinkie, I was surprised," I wasn't. I was lying. "Now, why don't you and your friends go off and enjoy the party, I can catch up later. As the pink mare nodded she bounced away and was engulfed by the crowd of ponies.

I felt sick, not sick to stomach but like someone had stabbed me, I walked into the bathroom to investigate the pain, and as I entered the bathroom I found myself thrown to the floor, unable to move and unable to say a thing. I looked up and felt as something stabbed at my back yet there was nothing there. I coughed but not my normal sudden over in a second cough or my brief fits of coughing, no this was a loud, mangled gasping for air kind of cough. I felt as though I couldn't breathe,

I found myself unable to stop myself from blinking repeatedly. After many blinks I felt as though the world was normal to me, like Equestria is my new found home, like I never had a home before I was in Equestria. Like Indiana and Alaska were just houses meaningless houses that meant nothing to me. I felt like I . . . belonged to some extent. The world around seemed not so bad anymore, this was what I wanted, I wanted to feel like I belonged and that was I hardly wanted to take Rich's offer to foalsit Diamond Tiara.

I began hearing echoes of what sounded like Rainbow Dash's voice. "Hello!" she shouted into my ear and just then I found myself on the ground able to get up and able to . . . breathe normally. I didn't say anything after that attack of . . . what I wanted to believe was panic I was given the ability to breathe like I never could before, like I . . . never had asthma.


	2. Under Luna's Sky

_Apologies to those who expected this chapter to be finished and posted quickly, I've had writer's block._

**_Rise of Solstice_**

**_Chapter 2 - Under Luna's Sky_**

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_10:50 PM_

_Haystreet, park_

I decided to get away from the hustle and bustle of the party to think what's going on with me. I have no issue breathing, it wouldn't have been an issue if I were taking my medicine. but alas, it is still not in Equestria. In the time it took to walk to the park in the community I could've taken the time to just stop the party, but I didn't want to, the six were having fun, as well as the Cutie Mark Crusaders which were allowed to come.

I lain in the grass and stared to the open sky, I was wanting this end. The pain was unbearable, I could hardly take the pain, I would prefer to be slightly miserable than to endue that pain once more. I at least wanted to know what that pain was. Every second that that pain stays is another second I wonder. I put hands together and sighed. "What is going on?" I muttered to myself, desperately wanting to know the answer. Under Luna's sky I felt safe, despite the hatred that fills her body. I want to seek help, but unless it's an abrupt medical issue such as a scraped knee or a fractured bone, they won't know what to do. I'm human I'm surrounded by mysteries.

If I had to be somewhere in Equestria, I'd rather be in the Crystal Empire, but I own a house, a home here in Ponyville. Under Luna's sky I graze over the beautiful and bountiful stares that were lain out in front of me. This was a beautiful land, I have admitted that before, but to be able to breathe with nothing, no wheezing of any kind, I had an allergy to dust, I could never overlook such an allergy. But yet I was clear, I had no need to blow my nose. I always need to especially when I started living in Equestria. But yet, I don't. As much as it was a shock, I was somewhat relieved, I had one less thing to worry about. I mean I worried for Diamond Tiara all the time. She wasn't much of a kind pony to others, if you didn't guess that already. I'm sure you did though.

But I lain in the soft, green grass, staring at Luna's wondrous sky. It was nothing I've ever seen before. I mean, something about the sky itself, the sky on Earth was nice, but this took it to another level. It's hard to believe ponies slept through this sky. This was actually the first time I have ever really looked at the sky, seeing what Luna had to offer. Sometimes I would wonder what she had to truly offer but I saw at that moment what made her jealous of her elder sibling. Celestia's day was beautiful, but Luna's night was gorgeous. I wish I could tell her that, that way she would see I am just like the mares and stallions that live here on Equestria.

But she won't allow me the chance, in fact I couldn't go to Canterlot without the accompaniment of Twilight Sparkle, the other main six, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, or any of the ponies for that matter. She deemed me a threat of the society of Equestria. Due to the sad history of humanity's little squabble with the colorful equine. But I am not evil, but no matter what, Princess Luna would not listen to my claims.

I got up and looked out into the darkness. A smiling figure was by a tree, but it did not come toward or go away from me. It just stood there, like it was waiting, waiting for me to leave or to turn around. Finally, the smiling dark figure vanished into the forest that was near. I didn't go after it, after all it ran away. But it didn't stop me from wondering what that figure was. I wished I could say it was my imagination, but my imagination has deteriorated due to living in Equestria for a period of time.

I got up and for a few seconds, took in Luna's sky. Each star wonderfully placed in one place to the next. Whatever happened to me tonight, that strange sensation of really feeling like I belonged in Equestria. Like I was living in Equestria for my entire life. That my past life on Earth is gone and has been put to rest. I have already come to ease that I will never see my family again, and it still makes me sad, but I know that I have a new family, even though my new family is a group of pastel, colorful, talking horses, they still vaguely feel like family.

In truth, I am glad I was taken to Equestria, really. But at the same time, I dislike it here, the only reason I hated Equestria as home would have been my allergies and the lack knowledge on how to treat them in Equestria. But, without my allergies I was seeing Equestria for what it really was, peaceful, despite the boiling hatred toward me, Princess Luna doesn't bother with my dreams, only because she doesn't know how. For many years she was able to tap into other ponies' dreams, however, never had she tried a human. The time she tried on me took well up her energy and she was forced to end her dream-walk state leaving well over half the ponies to have different dreams. But I lie on the grass one last time and think.

On Earth I was a nobody, with truly nothing much more than that, but now I'm a somebody in a new world. I like to think this as a second chance on life, yet I had yet to die. This may not be new anymore, I lived there for a year now, making me another year older in my years, yet I would be much older to them. But this year was going change everything, my whole dynamic of this life. Just wait and see.


	3. Become One With Equestria

_So, chapter 3, eh?_

**_Rise of Solstice_**

**_Chapter 3 - Become One With Equestria_**

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_3:10 AM_

_Haystreet_

When I came back to my home, the room was empty which in my mind was shocking. For just about every night for the past year, there had been a party that Pinkie Pie through in my house, without consulting me in the slightest, she never even gave me an hour's notice. Pinkie would always come to my front door and throw parties day after day, from dusk until dawn.

Sometimes I'd see notable ponies such as Photo Finish, or Sapphire Shores at one of Pinkie Pie's parties. House unknowingly provided by me. Really, I sometimes think when I see those famous ponies that I will some day, maybe become part of Equestria's society. Not just a plague - as Princess Luna - to Equestrian society. But alas, at the time, I was nothing more than a waste of space to the Night Princess. Usually, Pinkie also leaves a big mess for me to clean up, but this time not a drop of hot sauce, or a small balloon shard, or even a spec of confetti. It actually scared me. But as time progressed I realized I shouldn't be scared.

It was then I blinked and I was in the Castle of the Two Sisters, standing right in front of the two princesses. I looked around and blinked for a moment before realization struck me, I was dreaming, what I was seeing was pure fiction, but it felt so real and cold. "No." Stated the Princess of the Day, who had a pink flowing mane. That snapped me out of my trance long enough for me to notice the human I was standing near.

"Please . . ." the human began. But soon was cut off by the young Princess Celestia.

"No, Noah. We shall not do what you request." She hissed at him. Noah was scrawny, brown hair, and a small soul patch on the bottom of his chin.

"We have no food. We can't support our young!" Noah claimed sadly. But neither of the Princesses looked amused.

From Luna's point of view they were used as a mode of transportation until they became sentient and moved away from the humans. "You must have thought of that before hoof." Luna said, sitting on her throne and looking at Noah as well.

"Please, we require food to live, much like you . . ." he paused for a second and I could see the desperation on the young man's face. "My father was meant to speak with you. But he passed away of starvation, and to make things worse, our people are dying of illness, we beg you. Help us."

Princess Celestia looked to the younger royalty who shook her head. "We shall not help you. This world will be better off without humans on it," the Princess of the Day said coldly to Noah who looked to the ground.

My heart sank, the two princesses - not just Luna - were mad at humans. I shook my head and blinked finding myself in a desert location. I looked around, finding a town with six house on both sides along with another house just outside of the six. I gaze around the town. My head tilted as I was unaware of this location. I saw humans inhabiting it, eating what little they had and leaving the less important to find themselves starving until death.

That was a quick glimpse, but I soon found myself in a dark forest, one that's darker than the Everfree. I heard whispers coming from all around me. "Find tranquility . . . find tranquility . . . find tranquility . . ." it echoed in the back of my head. "Become one with Equestria."

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_7:49 AM_

_Haystreet, park_

I jumped up, finding it was only a dream. I was sleep under the sky for the entire night. I rubbed my eyes seeing a mare staring at me, and I recognized this mare quickly as Filthy Rich's sister, Lyra Heartstrings. "A human!?" she grabbed my arm and yanked me away to take a better look at me. She observed me. "Are-Are you hostile?" she asked, I looked at her with a look of tiredness. "Do you not understand me?"

I rolled my eyes. "I understand you perfectly, Lyra Heartstrings. I know your brother, Filthy Rich," I said, holding out my hand and she shook it, she didn't use her hoof, she used her magic, it tickled. "By now I would have expected you to have heard of me now. I have been here for about a year now."

Lyra held her hoof over her head. "I was in the Griffon Kingdom for the year, learning about talons," she laughed, and sighed. "My dream was to find a human, but . . ." she looked over to me and her eyes went wide. "Wait, you've been here for a year?" her voice was not that of questioning, but that of worry.

I nodded and tilted my head. "Yes, why?"

Lyra sighed and looked to the ground. "Has anything weird started happening to you? A strange sensation of feeling more in tune to Equestria?" she asked and I did nothing but nod. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "No-No that's just an old pony's tale." Lyra murmured as she paced about the alley. "Not good, not good." Her frantic worrying made me start to be worried.

I grabbed her hoof and pushed her to the wall. "What is wrong?" I asked her with a serious tone to my voice. "Why are you so worried, Lyra?" for a while she ignored my question. And just paced the alley. She was walking left and right, passing me every so often to go to the other side of the alley. "Lyra!" I snapped and grabbed her forehoof, staring directly into her eyes, I continued. "What is wrong?"

As expected, she ignored me and pushed me away, and ran in the other direction. Not giving me any insight on what her problem was, why she was so scared. But something told I should've been too.

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_8:05 AM_

_Haystreet_

I knew I wasn't dreaming when I came back to my house and found it covered in confetti and streamers. "Oh Pinkie Pie," I grumbled. I began cleaning up after the mare, I wasn't ever the "neat" type of person when I lived in Alaska, or Indiana. I was a slob really. But something about this new place, the new home made me turn myself around and clean up. "Pinkie, why do you have to do this?" I sighed, grabbing a broom and brushing the small confetti bits into a large pile.

Diamond Tiara was standing in the corner, and I only really noticed her when I came to clear the corner of confetti. "Hi, biped." She said, sometimes and those the times I love, when she calls me by my name.

"Diamond, what are you doing here?" I asked looking at her, frankly a little worried. She was missing school, maybe she needed a little time to cool off. "Shouldn't you be with your dad, or in school, or something?"

Diamond shook her head and sighed. "Daddy's a little angry, so he sent me over here for a little bit," Diamond looked disappointed in herself, and that's good. A sign of knowing when she crossed a line. "So, here I am," she had a hint of both sadness and sarcastic in her voice. It was interesting thinking that she stood in a corner for whatever time she spent there.

"I see," I bit my bottom lip and tossed her an apple, while I ate an orange, I'm sick of apples, though at the same time, I wouldn't mind eating one. "Here, have some breakfast." I chuckled.

Diamond took the apple and ate it, not even bothering to say it is not fresh or anything, due to my short fuse with her sometimes. I never show it, and I don't tend be aggressive, but I'm no stranger to scolding her for just about everything she does. "Thanks." She said, quiet and timid. It would worry me, but I had my own worries at the time. Such as Lyra and her worrisome attitude.

Maybe, that's a connection to the nightmare I had, or the painful surge I got at the party, maybe it was all connected. In any case, I wasn't sure what to do with Diamond. Now I actually had furniture to sit such as a bed, or a couch, unlike last year where I had no furniture. Actually, the couch I had was a welcome gift from the Princess of the Day. I thanked her through a letter, using Spike.

The couch was . . . _unique_ to say the least, even I could tell that the couch was clashing the more rustic theme of my house, due to furniture choices from Rarity's friend the Quills &amp; Sofa's clerk. I smiled a little as I watched Diamond gnaw on the apple, bit by bit. I lain more on my couch. It was more comfy than my loveseat, or to some extent even my bed. The couch isn't as soft, but it had something to it that made it nice and comfy. Usually I'd find a passed out pony on my couch during one of Pinkie's hard apple cider parties. Often times I just leave my house during those.

More often than not if I stayed, I hear profanities that even pass as actual swears in human terms. I always thought their version of the biggest swear out there was "buck." Not really, get them drunk enough and they say it with pride. I couldn't stand to think that they are actually like that, but I've witnessed with my own two eyes them swearing like pastel colored sailors.

I took a moment to compose myself remembering the last of Pinkie's hard apple cider parties. At some point while I was gone, a few ponies tossed my couch, out into the backyard, not through the backdoor, but just tossed it through the window. Now, of course, it only cost five bits to replace, and thanks to the pony I work for, he's the richest stallion in Ponyville, he spares me one hundred bits a week. So, I can't complain about money being an issue. It's just who I have work with is an issue. If you don't know, I'm the personal foalsitter for Diamond Tiara, the snobbiest, richest, self-centered filly in Ponyville.

"So . . . what now?" I asked, not really sure, I was supposed to have the day off, but not anymore, it seems I'm on the clock. Words echoed in my head: "Become one with Equestria", what does it mean?

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

_Canterlot, Equestria_

_8:10 AM_

_Canterlot castle_

Celestia glanced at Luna who sighed deeply. "Have you given the warning?" Celestia asked, looking at her night sky blue sister. "That something's going to change?"

Luna didn't give the blunt warning, only the vaguest of warnings. "Of course, Tia. I gave the warning as requested." She said, in a monotone voice. In the back of her mind she knew she didn't give the warning Celestia wanted me to see, but she still hadn't warmed up to me yet, so to give a meaningful warning was something she didn't care to do.

Celestia looked to the sky. "Good, he will find that he's going to see Equestria in new eyes soon enough," Celestia said, holding a book at her chest. The book was mostly a blank paperback, it was the same book as Twilight Sparkle read to learn about Nightmare Moon. She threw the book to her bed, causing the book to fly open to a seemingly random page. Humans &amp; Ponies, One in the Same.


	4. Wings I Haven't Earned

_Rise of Solstice_

_Chapter 4 - Wings I Haven't Earned_

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_9:16 AM_

_Mane St., Market_

I smiled at Diamond as we walked. I asked her if she wanted to come run some errands after she got her mane dyed to the color she likes. She didn't care, she wasn't sure if her dad was ready to talk to her, so she agreed. I wandered the shops looking about the various items. I was looking for something to brighten up my living room; in truth, all I had was two couches and that was pretty much it for my living room, so, I chose to browse see if I could find anything, I couldn't. Nothing caught my eye, but that was only the first time I've looked.

"So, was that it?" Diamond asked, her voice was different, sad and sounded a little scared.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah, that was it. I just wanted to look and see if I could find a painting that caught my eye," I chuckled and pulled on my shirt, Rarity has gotten better at making quality shirts for me. She always apologizes when making them for any mistake she makes, blaming it on how she doesn't know how to do any human clothing. I never hold it against Rarity, she doesn't.

"Okay, well . . ." she looked down, I swore she was about to say something, but she wouldn't. Diamond didn't get on my nerves for a while, all of a sudden she stopped, it stopped especially after a week of Silver Spoon being in Manehattan. Maybe it was the realization that I was the closest thing she had to a friend without Silver Spoon. I felt bad for her, her only friend was the very last human in Equestria.

We walked to my house, she wanted to give at least a few more minutes for her dad to compose himself. He had just learned that his daughter punched another pony. "Have a seat." I gestured to a spot on the three seat couch. I sat on the loveseat and sighed. "Do you want me to see your dad first?" I asked with sympathetic voice.

"Y-Yeah . . . please." She said wearily.

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_9:20 AM_

_Haystreet, Rich Estate_

I slowly walked to the door and knocked on it. Diamond was behind me, a little worried. The filly was back a ways, and she backed up further when the door opened. It' wasn't one of the butlers, it was in fact Rich. "Ah. Gabe," he said with a smile and grabbed my arm pulling me inside. "How are you today?" Rich asked as he smiled widely. Not seeming fazed by the disappoint he likely had when learning.

I rubbed the back of my neck and shrugged. "I can't complain, and how about you?" I asked, we walked to his study and he let out a deep sigh.

"N-Not good . . . I am afraid to say this, but Diamond and I may need to move," Rich had a tone of disappointment, something I hated seeing on him. "We may have to move to Trottingham. Away from you." He further more explained.

I tilted my head with confusion. "Why is that sad? A new home is something to be happy for," I smiled faintly. "I think Diamond would probably love it in Trottingham."

Rich nodded. "Sure, over time. But . . . she has only one friend, ever since Silver Spoon left, the only one she called a friend was you." He groaned. "And now she's going to lose you to a lengthy trip."

"She thinks of me as a friend?" I asked, shocked a little. She never shown it before, she almost always called me biped, she often didn't talk to me for hours at a time. To see Diamond Tiara as a friend is something I would've been glad to do.

He nodded simply. "Yeah . . . since we're you know leaving in a month, I still haven't told her. Could you jut have her stay with you tonight? Besides, I was called in to work."

I responded with a nod which he got. Diamond was sitting on her couch her head to the floor. "Rich wants you to stay with me tonight, I'll get the bed ready." I smiled and walked with her to my house.

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_9:20_

_Haystreet_

I opened the door and let her in, she sighed and sat on the loveseat. "You'll stay in my bed, I'll get it ready just for tonight," I said, moving to the closet that held sheets a half hour later I came back out, the bedroom being cleaner.

"Hey Diamond," I looked over to her, who in turn looked to me. "Do you call me a friend?" I wanted to see if she would admit it, which she just looked at me and shook her head.

"Of course not, you're just foalsitter, nothing more," her voice was cracking, and from experience of watching her, I noticed when her voice cracks it means she's lying. "Why would you ask that silly question, biped." Diamond spat out the word: "biped" like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

I rolled my eyes, knowing the truth that even if she doesn't admit it, she still called me a friend.

That night as we were sleeping, I felt a similar pain to the pain at the party. This time I felt even worse, I jumped and rushed to the bathroom, holding back painful groans and gasps for air. I felt like I was being choked, I felt sick to my stomach, like I was going to throw up, but I found myself feeling a painful change to my body, something poked and prodded my shirt, a loud rip then was heard.

I looked back and saw it, blonde feathered wings. torn out of my body and a painful groan being heard for almost miles as I soon felt the aftermath of pain from whatever happened. The wings were feathered but not like a Pegasus and its wings. They feathered differently, what was happening, the pain was unbearable, but at least it only lasted moments, but the aftermath was worse. "What's going . . . on." I gasped sharply as I grabbed my back and found soon, the pain subsiding after an hour of painful groans and shouts. I tried to keep quiet to not disturb Diamond Tiara who was sleeping snuggly in my bed in the next room.

When I got most of my strength back, I walked to the Castle that is owned by Twilight. I was grabbing my wings and feeling the pain as the pain made a comeback. Once Twilight opened the door, she rubbed sleep out of her eyes and went wide-eyed, shocked to say the least. I standing at her door with wings that held a slightly lighter shade than Gilda's. Her eyes wide open and son she felt not at all sleepy at the shocking sight of me with wings caught her eye.

"What's . . . going on?" I asked, but she had no response, she just stood there; jaw agape and eyes wide. "Twilight, what's going on?" I asked once more, more persistent this time.

"Sweet Celestia . . . _ it_ has happened."


	5. Human History

_I'm thinking I'll make a side-story on Noah, if you think it would still be cool._

_Rise of Solstice_

_Chapter 5 - Human History_

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria  
_

_11:12 PM_

_Twilight's Castle_

Twilight wandered around her castle's library, taking note of every book with the word "human" in it. But there were few. In fact, to most ponies, humans are one in the same to dragons, little to nothing is known about them. And that's to my dismay, I checked the books along with Twilight, who had woken Spike only moments ago. "I'm afraid to say it, but I fear there is nothing on humans either." Twilight cringed at the thought of nothing being known.

"Welcome to the club," laughed Spike, wiping sleep from his eyes. Twilight glared at him angrily. "Well, I mean hardly anything is known about dragons."

I nodded. "Well, at least your population didn't die of starvation and illness." I huffed, remembering my dream, Luna wouldn't have given that dream for no reason. Spike nodded his head and sat on one of the many chairs in the library. He fell backwards and grabbed onto the quickest thing he could, an old war pony head. To our shock, the head tilted back and revealed a doorway, a pain shot through my back.

Twilight looked at the doorway, she was confused and it wasn't a shock, but what she chose was shocking. She went inside and looked about the room. It was a large open room requiring you to walk down two sets of ten stairs, I counted. "What is this?" pondered Twilight who placed her hoof against her muzzle as she tried to wrap her mind on what this room is. On a pedestal was a single book closed, titled Human History.

Twilight's face lit up as she found the title and opened the book. The book's author page said: Written by Noah Abraham Caulk.

The beginning of the book was talking about what a human is, a human being a mammal of which used to thrive in the land of Equestria. The book told on the rise and fall of the humans.

It all started years before Noah was born, years before even Princess Celestia's mother was born. But long ago, humans used to rule the world, dominating all fields. They were nothing but creatures roaming the world. But as time progressed and technology became more advanced to the extent of cars, the use of ponies were less useful and obsolete even. With that, they had nothing to do, but over time, the equine race began to expand their mind and began to form crystal clear sentences, as humanity heard that, they grew scared and just enslaved the ponies as their own, without a trace of freewill.

One day, Glimmer Sky, a young mare spoke up and waged a war that lasted for decades only to force humanity's numbers to decrease drastically and force them to live in what they called the Outskirts. But as written in the book from Noah:

* * *

_Outskirts_

_2:20 PM_

_Our nameless town_

_(NOAH POV)_

I understand why the ponies hate us, but I wish they would forgive and forget our sins as we need them the most. I hated walking to the town's leader; Reginald.

"Ah, you're back, Noah. Please bear good news." He begged I was bearing good news. But sadly, I wasn't.

I looked straight to the ground and didn't look up at him as I spoke with a sad tone. "I'm sorry, Reginald, they would not see eye-to-eye with us." I felt bad enough that I had failed, but what made it worse was the outcome. Later that night, the leader, went out of the town and never returned, leaving my older brother Kaleb to do the work. He wasn't one for power, so he left me the worrisome humans.

Years later, my brother returned from a journey he embarked upon, holding an object, something he entailed would held with our problem. With that, Kaleb used it upon himself. "In one year, we all shall be ponies." His words grew my worry. He was losing his mind, the entire town however believed him, and requested it be used on them. Only I know the power of this object and its true worth.

For I am the only one who lived the year to develop, my brother Kaleb passed mere days later and everyone else died of starvation and illness. Except me. Now I live as a powerful, unicorn.

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_12:09 AM_

_Twilight's Castle_

Twilight set down the book and looked at me, I was against the wall in pain. The book said everything, I was transforming, but . . . how? I hadn't seen another human, unless, somehow, my transportation to this world gave me the transformation. Twilight looked at the book and tossed it in my messenger's bag which she had so kindly made for me at my birthday, she just forgot it.

I stumbled back home, grabbing my back in pain, when I found myself at my house I went inside and went back to bed, knowing all to well Diamond Tiara will notice these new-found wings. I couldn't sleep, my wings gave me too much pain.

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_7:15 AM_

_Haystreet_

That morning when I passed out from exhaustion, I was awoken by the terrified screams of a young filly I looked over and smiled faintly, wiping the sleep out of my eyes. "Good morning." I smiled and got up, sighing as I did so, they were sore, didn't hurt anymore, but sore. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked her, like I didn't hear her scream in shock.

"Wi-Wings . . . how . . . you . . . did." Her words came out uneasy and out of order. "What the buck!?" she shouted and jumped back. I swore her shout could be heard for miles.


	6. Author's Note

_Author's Note:_

_Next Chapter is the closing of Rise of Solstice. And I plan to instantly make the third, set in only two months after this big occurrence. _


	7. A New Beginning

_I know this is shorter than SOTHIE, but I don't care. I wanted to finish this story since chapter 4. So here it is, the odd, if not poorly done finish to Rise of Solstice. Make way and time for my next story: Griffon Helm!_

_Rise of Solstice_

_Chapter 6 - A New Beginning_

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_10:15 AM_

_Haystreet_

After a few moments of calming down, Diamond Tiara finally stopped screaming and began listening to me and not just defining me. "That's right . . . I am going to be a pony . . ." I smiled and grabbed one of my feathers, it was a tiny prick of pain when I pulled it off, but it wasn't that unbearable I then handed the soft, light feather to the filly who was hesitant to take the feather, unsure if she should.

"Real feathers?" she stared at the feather which I handed her. "H-How?" she inquired, I wish I knew myself, in truth this is very much new to me. All her questions did was both elect more questions and shrugs. "How!?" she hissed tossing the feather down, which swayed in the wind as it fell to the floor.

"I don't know!" I growled angrily, I've been angry for the entire night, unsure what to say and hearing her shout like that made me aggressive. "Okay Diamond!? I do not know!" I shoved her back as she started to poke my wings, flaring with aggression.

She fell on a loose screw on the floor that I hadn't noticed. "Y-You . . . yelled at me." She whimpered, her ears falling backwards and her hooves shaking.

"Yeah! I yelled! You were a complete jerk to me from the day I got here! Finally I get to show you that I am not just a creature you can point and laugh about!" I growled crossing my arms and huffing.

"Well," she tried to say something, but no words formed. After a few moments of complete silence, she finally spoke. "I protected you!"

I backed away, confused and a little shocked she shouted like she did. "You . . . protected me?" I tilted my head. "H-" before I could ask how she quickly cut me off.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders, said you were my only friend. I guess they were just trying to find little details to anger me." Diamond sighed, now seeing the stupidity of her actions. It didn't quite sound like the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and truth of the matter, I had hard time believing in the pampered filly.

"Well, I suppose the three wanted to see you get angry, see if they could push your buttons," I said, sitting down my wings folded and I looked around the house. My home, my Ponyvillian home. It is hard to believe I'll be able to blend in better than before, but to know I'll become a pony, it's weird. I don't know when it will truly transform me, or if I'll remember my life, that was something Noah had hardly explained in his journal, he can't be sure if anyone else remembers their life, everyone else has passed away before he could tell. I should read more of Noah's journal it may help plus I only read a bit of it in Twilight's castle. I reached into my bag and pulled out the journal, looking at its cover I opened it and went to the next page.

For a while from what I read it was short and sweet entries, detailing the problems they had, such as sickness. Later, Diamond walked to me. "I'm going to go home," she said, a small smile on her face. "I'll see you later."

I watched Diamond walk out the door and sighed. The door closed and I sat down for hours.

* * *

_Ponyville, Equestria_

_3:50 PM_

_Haystreet_

I felt something poke my hands as I ran my hands across my face, it was different than my facial hair, I usually shave regularly. I grabbed what I felt and pulled it, more feathers, before long more and more feathers began and I felt a searing pain shooting my body as I felt my mouth change, it shifted its shape changing pointier like bird beak. Feathers covered my body and I found that it was starting to get harder to stand on my legs, I fell to the ground my body shaking as it adjusted to create talons in place of my hands, I heard cracking as my hands began to change shape and as I felt the pain I found the worst part was over in an hour. The entire time I was shouting in pain biting my lips which were replaced by a beak. I wasn't turning into a pony, I was turning into a griffon. I thought I was going to blend in.

I slowly got up on my new feet and glanced to the book written by Noah. This was my home, and I wasn't going to let anything happen. I stumbled to Twilight's home to see her, ponies stared wide-eyed as they should be. I was created with a blonde head and a gray body, my wings are a combination of the same two colors, my two talons are colored yellow, and my back legs are gray. I knocked on the door and Twilight upon opening it was wide-eyed. I have become a griffon. She yanked me inside and stared at me, observing every motion I made, as if I was any different looking form another griffon, I wasn't I was two colors the same as any other there was no difference aside from my past.

Her jaw was agape and I looked at her. "D-Do you want a different n-name?" Twilight asked, she sounded scared for some reason, I couldn't put my finger on why she was, I wasn't mean I wasn't cruel or anything like that. I wasn't like Gilda. "So you can be more like ponies . . ." she said mimicking Fluttershy's timid attitude.

I thought for a moment and nodded. I can't think of anyo-pony with the name Gabriel. "Call me . . . Solstice."

_Short and sweet, hope you don't mind. I'll soon work on: Griffon Helm and Noah's Journal soon. And you can see the interesting things Noah had to overcome to live in the Outskirts. Once again, I apologize for the chapter. I got lazy._


End file.
